The present invention relates to a new device for conducting assays.
There is a continuing need for simple self-contained devices for performing biochemical assays outside the laboratory. In particular, there is a need for a device which can be used in the home, clinic or doctor""s surgery, which can be used to give an analytical result which is rapid and which requires the minimum degree of skill and involvement from the user.